Kirby and the Master's Sins
by EzeKun
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la travesia que hace el personaje principal, Kirby,  para pelear contra los 7 pecados del enemigo mas grande de todo el universo, Master.
1. Prologo

KIRBY AND THE MASTER`S SINS

PROLOGO

_Capítulo 0:_ "The Begining of the End" – "El Principio de el Fin"

Erase una vez en un planeta lleno de paz y amor, llamado Stonerocks, en donde vivían seres no muy distintos a otros planetas dentro del vasto universo de la constelación Sagitarius, ellos eran los noneballs; simples seres curvos de forma esférica y de distintos tipos y colores.

Dentro de este planeta había muchos tipos de noneballs, con variados oficios y habilidades. Estos se destacaban por estas mismas, cada uno poseía una habilidad única e innata que ningún otro noneball podía poseer.

Había muchos clanes o familias con sus diferentes habilidades propias, carpinteros, arquitectos, profesores, policías; pero una familia en particular generaba muchas dudas al planeta. Una péqueña familia formada por dos noneballs llamados Ervos y Luxy.

Según lo que decían los habitantes del planeta Stonerocks, era que no poseían una habilidad propia, y además como sus colores no eran de la misma gama que la del resto de los clanes –desde el azul hasta verde, estos los discriminaban, porque Ervos era de color blanco y Luxy era color rojo.

A Ervos y Luxy no daban importancia alguna a cosas tales como habilidades y colores, en lo único que pensaban era que su hijo Kirby estaba por nacer.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba por pasar en su planeta en el día, en que Kirby viese el principio del fin de lo que el pudiese haber visto y disfrutado.

…

"…Luxy, ya regrese, cielo!"

"Hola amor, como te fue en el trabajo? Alguna novedad acerca de la mina?"

"No ninguna por ahora, el dijo lamentoso".

"Eso quiere decir que todavía no has encontrado lo que te hizo ir a trabajar en esa mina en particular? "Ella pregunta con duda.

"No", dijo con aire de misterio.

"Pero que es lo que estas buscando ahí específicamente cariño?" Preguntó ella

"Amor, aún recuerdas aquella noche, que el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, y vimos una estrella fugaz?"

"Sí", responde con rapidez

"En ese mismo momento yo le pedí un deseo a esa estrella que paso en ese momento… Tú sabes cuál era ese deseo?, creo que te lo había dicho esa misma noche…" dijo con tono de felicidad.

"Si, lo recuerdo claramente. Fue que te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, para luego cuidarlo y amarlo mucho", responde con cariño.

"Y… recuerdas lo que paso luego de ese momento? Al día siguiente?" preguntó el

"Si, que quede embarazada de nuestro querido y futuro hijo".

"Pero que tiene que ver todos esto con la mina?" Preguntó ella con impaciencia

"A la siguiente mañana me levante con una idea fija en la mente, algo que no podía parar de pensar, algo inquietante", respondió mientras se sienta en la silla del comedor.

"Pero todavía sigo sin comprender la relación de la mina con la estrella…" dijo ella mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

"Ese algo que me inquietaba dentro de mi cabeza…, ese algo me dijo que fuese a buscar un objeto del cual desconsco completamente en la mina del sur de Stonerocks, Rysembul…"

"Entonces esa inquietud, ese algo… porque te dijo eso? Que es lo que quiere de ti?" Preguntó asertivamente mientras le lleva una taza de café a Ervos.

"Hoy en la mina, mientras trabaja picaba piedra…" y el prosiguió.

"Encontré pinturas rupestres que datan de un tiempo muy remoto y anterior al nuestro, en el que relatan la historia de una pareja de noneballs, muy parecida a nosotros dos; que entregaban su hijo a una estrella fugaz… para salvarlo de un gran peligro", respondió Ervos.

"Pero… cariño, eso no es un poco irreal? Que hallas visto a una pareja muy parecida a nosotros es creíble, pero que una estrella fugaz…, se lleve a su hijo?, eso sí es un poco irreal". Respondió Luxy con sabiduría.

"Hoy que lo vi, pienso que esa pintura está relacionada, con algún hecho futuro no muy lejano al nuestro, que puede llegar a suceder". Responde con inteligencia mientras termina de tomar su moca.

"Amor… si algo llegase a pasar en este planeta, yo lo sabría inmediatamente, porque mi poder es ver el futuro de todo lo que rodea, por eso poseo el color rojo", ella respondió con simpatía.

"Entonces, es eso lo que quería que buscaras esa inquietud tuya?" Preguntó ella mientras retira el vaso vacio de moca fuera de la mesa.

"Probablemente… si, tal vez no… no lo sé con certeza". Respondió de manera lamentable.

"Cambiando de tema, como estuvo tu entrenamiento en Rysembul, lograste alguna técnica nueva?"

"Si!" Respondió con suma alegría Ervos

"Al fin he descubierto mi habilidad!"

"Puedo copiar todos los elementos naturales para usarlos a favor! Respondió con una alegría desbordante".

"Al fin encontré el significado de mi color y el legado que me dejo mi maestro".

"Ahora puedo copiar lo que sea con solo comerlo", responde con simpatía.

"Entonces el Blanco significa…?" Preguntó nuevamente ella con inquietud

"Significa que al ser blanco, todo es vacio en mi interior, no hay nada en mi interior, es pureza únicamente; pero en el momento que deseo algo que quiero controlar lo absorbo, y me transformo en el elemento que absorbí".

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que tú eres muy superior al resto de los habitantes… "acertó Luxy

"Sí, pero prefiero guardarlo en secreto por temor a que quieran hacerte algo malo, por la envidia que les pudiera llegar a producir", respondió Ervos.

"Pero ahora lo único que me importa es que Kirby nazca sano y salvo, sino no me perdonaría nunca lo que pudiese llegar a pasar alguna vez", prosiguió con un tono de decisión.


	2. Capitulo 1

KIRBY AND THE MASTER`S SINS

_Capitulo 1:_ "El nacimiento del elegido" - "The Birth of the Chosen".

Unos días después de haber hablado de las pinturas rupestres que Ervos encontró en la mina de Rysembul, se aproximaba con una velocidad inusual, una enorme y oscura nube negra, que provenía del este de Rysembul, en dirección a Stonerocks.

Al notar dicho acontecimiento, los aldeanos del pueblo no ven nada extraño en la tormenta -o por lo menos así lo pensaron los aldeanos, excepto Luxy y Ervos, que veían como se aproximaba con una velocidad fuera de lo normal -como si quisiera cubrir todo el pueblo entero con oscuridad, desde su pequeña y humilde casa en las afueras de Stonerocks sobre una ladera.

"Luxy?... ven a ver esto rápido!" gritó con asombro.

"Qué sucede cariño? Qué es lo que tengo que ver?" respondió ella.

"Mira, al este de Rysembul..., no te parece un poco extraña esa tormenta?" preguntó Ervos con tono dudoso, mirando fijamente hacia el este.

"Sí, tienes razón. No es normal esta tormenta que se aproxima hacia nosotros", afirmó Luxy con una expresión de desconfianza en su cara.

"Es mejor que nos preparemos para lo peor. Esta noche no va a ser como cualquier otra", dijo Ervos.

"Es cierto, hoy va a nacer nuestro pequeño hijo", respondió ella con alegría.

"Esta misma noche, Kirby vendrá a este mundo. Lo he predicho esta misma mañana mientras recogía algunas frutas en el jardín" afirmó con felicidad.

"Sí, ya no puedo esperar más", respondió Ervos con una sonrisa sincera.

"Pero..., hay algo que no me gusta de esa tormenta, algo oscuro, siniestro, y sobre todo maligno. Estoy seguro, no es una simple tormenta, su comportamiento no es el indicado", pensó Ervos dentro de su mente, y luego continuó: "Cariño tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, mi instinto me lo dice", terminó aclarando.

"Si es verdad, yo tampoco estoy tranquila con la tormenta próxima a nosotros", afirmó ella con un suspiro sostenido.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo nada para regalarle a mi hijo pequeño", pensó Ervos mientras se dirigía a la mina de Rysembul.

"Ah?, diablos!, no se que regalarle!" gritó desesperado mientras corría hacia el trabajo porque llegaba tarde otra vez.

...Adentro de la mina, Ervos volvió al lugar donde había encontrado las pinturas rupestres para observarlas una ves mas, por que eran llamativas para él. Dentro de la cámara en donde se encontraban las pinturas, Ervos buscaba algo o algún objeto similar a una piedra preciosa para entregárselo como obsequio a su hijo Kirby para él cuando fuese más grande...

"Vamos, vamos, vamos... debe haber algo por aquí, una roca por lo menos", decía con apuro, por que ya se estaba haciendo tarde para regresar con Luxy.

...Un poco mas adentro de donde él se encontraba, vio algo brilloso en el suelo a unos poco metros de distancia; por lo que Ervos se dirigió con rapidez hacia el punto brilloso. En ese mismo lugar él encontró lo que estaba buscando, un cristal con forma de estrella -del tamaño no mayor al de una roca de río; pero en el momento que Ervos tocó el cristal, este empezó a iluminar toda la cámara con una luz blanca, calida y pura como el color de las nubes del cielo en un día soleado...

"Oaaaah?, pero qué demonó...?" gritó Ervos sobresaltado mientras la luz blanca lo cubría por completo, dejándolo ciego por unos momentos.

"Uaah..., oh como he dormido", dijo una extraña voz, mientras la luz se desvanecía de un momento a otro.

"Pero qué diablos eres tú? gritó Ervos con asombro, mirando fijamente al cristal blanco que flotaba delante de él como por arte de magia.

"Eh?, ah hola extraño, tu debes ser el que me despertó de mi largo sueño", dijo el cristal.

"Respóndeme mi pregunta, o juro que…!" advirtió con voz desafiante al cristal nuevamente.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo diré todo, pero por favor no grites desde tan temprano, si?" respondió el cristal flotante.

"Y bien?, dime quien eres y que estas haciendo en este lugar? preguntó con furia.

"Mi nombre es Kilius, y soy una estrella. Estoy aquí porque mi planeta fue destruido por uno de los siete pecados de Master", respondió con tristeza.

"Qué? Qué quieres decir con los pecados de Master?, Preguntó Ervos con impaciencia y duda a Kilius.

"Eso es una larga historia mi amigo Ervos, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, porque la tormenta que se avecina no es precisamente normal" respondió Kilius.

"Un momento, como es que sabes mi nombre si yo no te lo he dicho todavía?" preguntó él con intriga mientras corría hacia fuera de la mina.

"Tu eres el padre del elegido, eres aquel que empezará la revolución por la paz en toda la constelación Saguitaruis", dijo Kilius mientras lo seguía volando detrás de él como un especie fantasma translucido y cristalino al mismo tiempo.

"Pero eres solo el que comenzará con la revolución, y será tu hijo quien deberá cumplir la dura tarea", prosiguió la estrella mientras llegaban a la salida de la mina.

"Luego hablaremos sobre ese tema Kilius, tenemos mucho que hablar cuando lleguemos a mi casa…" dijo Ervos mientras corría a su casa con la estrella siguiéndole detrás.

...Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa Ervos y Kilius por el trote que hizo desde la mina hasta allí. Luxy fué a recibirlo en la entrada de la casa, y cuando estaba por decirle "bienvenido", vio a Kilius flotando detrás de él. Luxy se quedó sin palabras al principio al ver el tan impactante momento, y luego de calmarse un poco después, le pidió una explicación a Ervos, sabiendo que la tormenta no estaba a nada más que 15 minutos de Stonerocks...

…Una vez aclarada la situación, la tormenta se monta sobre el pueblo…

"Ya está aquí", dijo Kilius con voz temblorosa.

"Quién es, de los siete pecados, el más poderoso Kilius?" preguntaron ambos noneballs mientras observaban a la nube negra que se estacionaba sobre el pueblo, cubriéndolo de oscuridad.

"Es el séptimo pecado, Lucifer". "El es Pride, señor de las sombras eternas", respondió dolorosamente la estrella blanca.

"Él fue quien destruyó tu planeta Kilius?" preguntó Ervos con sospecha.

"Sí, el fue quien arrazo con mi planeta en una noche, matando a todo mi pueblo, familia, conocidos, a todos en una sola noche", respondió con odio.

"Aah!... no, porque justo ahora tiene que suceder?" gritó con dolor y desesperación Luxy.

"Qué sucede amor?, Estas bien? , Respóndeme por favor! Dijo Ervos con preocupación.

"Es nuestro hijo que esta queriendo salir ahora! Gritó en agonía la madre del elegido.

"Bien, es momento de nuestro hijo vea la luz de un mundo en el que no halla oscuridad y sufrimiento", dijo Ervos con tono definitivo.

"Kilius! Necesito que te quedes con mi esposa, para que la ayudes a tener a mi hijo!", "Podrás ayudarme con esa simple propuesta que te estoy haciendo, mi amigo?" preguntó con decisión, sabiendo que podría ser posible que nunca mas volvería ver a su esposa e hijo.

"Si ese es tu deseo, así lo haré", respondió con convicción.

"Bien, este es el momento en que un hombre tiene que hacer lo correcto, defender lo que mas ama en su vida, a costa de la suya", dijo Ervos con una expresión de sonrisa en la cara –sabiendo que no iba a regresar.

"Espera, Ervos no te vallas!, no quiero que vallas todavía, por favor quédate con nosotros, para que veas a tu hijo antes de iniciar la pelea contra Lucifer!", dijo Luxy con mucho dolor.

"Cuando haya derrotado a Lucifer, vendré de nuevo para estar con mi único hijo, mientras tanto, te lo encargo, Kilius!", dijo el padre del elegido, mirando felizmente a su esposa por ultima vez.

"No!, Ervos! No vallas tonto, sabes que no podrás tu solo contra el mas fuerte de los siete pecados! Gritó Luxy llorando lágrimas de agonía y remordimiento.

"Ahhh!" "Esta viniendo!" Aulló Luxy con muchísimo dolor, mientras Ervos se alejaba a gran velocidad.

...Mientras Ervos se dirigía a toda prisa al pueblo de Stonerocks, donde el séptimo pecado, Lucifer, descendió desde las densas y oscuras nubes hacia el centro del pueblo, con un tornado negro de _"clase5"_, destruyendo todo a su paso. Una ves que descendió por completo, el tornado oscuro desapareció, dejando al descubierto su forma original, y también muchas vidas perdidas y hogares completamente destruidos...

...Lucifer, el séptimo pecado era del tamaño de un ser humano promedio, totalmente encapuchado con una túnica negra completamente rota y oscilante; mostrando únicamente de su rostro, sus ojos color rojo que destilaban hambre de sangre y la muerte de vidas inocentes...

"Mi Maestro, he llegado a Stonerocks, como me lo ordenó", "Cuál es la siguiente orden, mi señor?" susurró el oscuro pecado.

"_DESTRUYE TODO, TODA LA VIDA DE ESTE PLANETA, Y NO DEJES A NADIE VIVO"_

"Si, mi maestro" dijo el pecado riéndose de forma diabólica, "Haré tu voluntad."

...Entones el pecado invocó desde las sombras, a un ejército oscuro, más precisamente, un ejército de sombras demonios con armas: espadas, escudos, hachas y arcos con flechas; que solo seguían las órdenes de su creador...

...Después de la invocación del ejercito, lucifer ordenó atacar todo el pueblo, pero en ese instante…

"NIMPOU..., STARHAMMER!"

(puuf, sonido de explosión leve)

...En ese mismo instante, Ervos había llegado a la entrada de Stonerocks…

"Muy bien, es hora de demostrarle a este pueblo de que estoy hecho" dijo Ervos mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba el ejercito maligno, con el arma que había invocado.

"Mi señor Lucifer, un enemigo se acerca hacia nuestra posición a gran velocidad", alertó uno de los soldados oscuros.

"Mátenlo, no dejen que de un paso mas!" respondió el líder del ejecito oscuro. "Si señor!"

"Que el segundo escuadrón empiece con la aniquilación de todos los habitantes" ordenó el pecado. "Mientras que el primer escuadrón se encargará del agresor suicida." Prosiguió el líder maligno.

"Muévanse!" ordenó con tono fulminante el orgulloso pecado.

...Pero, repentinamente… algo sucedió inesperadamente. Uno a uno, los soldados del primer escuadrón eran enviados a volar por el aire como si fuesen pelotas de tenis...

"Ahhh! tomen esto, malditos monstruos!" gritó Ervos, desafiando a los soldados que lo atacaban de a grupos de 30 al mismo tiempo.

...Ervos estaba peleando solo contra un ejército de más de doscientos soldados oscuros, y lentamente, él los iba derrotando uno a uno; pegándoles en partes vitales, o en el aire, y otras veces haciendo una técnica especial: NIMPOU, HAMMERWAVE!, gritaba él en medio del aire mientras posicionaba su arma estrella detrás de su cabeza, para golpear contra el suelo de tierra, y así generar una onda expansiva tan grande, que levantaba proporciones descomunales de suelo haciendo explotar todo por completo en un segundo, en un radio de sesenta metros...

"Esto parece que no tiene fin!" pensaba Ervos, mientras golpeaba a mas y mas soldados que iban a atacarlo con insistencia.

"Arqueros…! Fuego!" escuchó a lo lejos el noneball blanco.

"Oh…, lo que me faltaba" suspiró Ervos. "No solo tengo que pelear con estos inútiles, sino que también tengo que esquivar flechas demoníacas"

"Es mejor que empiece a copiar algunas técnicas enemigas", pensó Ervos, mientras veía hacia el cielo, que se volvía totalmente negro por la inmensa cantidad de flechas que lanzaron sus enemigos.

...En ese mismo momento, Kilius apareció delante de él haciendo una barrera para protegerlo de la primera tanda de flechas con fuego...

"Kilius?,que mierda estas haciendo aquí?" dijo Ervos con asombro y furia. "Se suponía que estarías cuidando a mi esposa y a mi hijo."

"El elegido ya ha nacido, y esta a salvo" respondió Kilius sonriente. "Ahora es mi turno de cumplir la promesa que me dió Luxy" prosiguió el cristal estrella, mientras Ervos pegaba en todas direcciones a los solados sombra.

"Que buena noticia, eso me hace querer derrotar mas y mas enemigos, para volver rápido a casa y conocer a mi hijito" respondió Ervos con alegría "Pero esto nunca termina, siguen apareciendo mas soldados, como si fuesen inmortales" terminó por decir Ervos, cuando Kilius le respondió con una pregunta.

...En ese momento Ervos esquivaba flechas dando vueltas para atrás, cubriéndose con su martillo y devolviendo los golpes de sus enemigos con mucha mas fuerza después de cada golpe acertado...

"Estas dispuesto a terminar con todo ellos, a pesar de que no será suficiente poder como para derrotar al orgulloso pecado?" dijo Kilius.

"Si, si estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida con gusto, para asegurar el futuro de mi esposa e hijo" afirmó decidido Ervos.

"Bien, este es un regalo que me entregó Luxy para ti", dijo Kilius mientras comenzaba a quemarse en llamas. "Luxy me entregó su poder para que lo utilices contra los enemigos y su jefe" terminó diciendo Kilius ahora en vuelto en llamas.

"Es decir, que copiaste la voluntad del fuego que ella posee?" dijo el noneball blanco mientras golpeaba a soldados de su alrededor con toda la furia.

"Si, me dijo que lo hiciera, porque te iba a ser de mucha utilidad" afirmo Kilius. "Bien, lo usaré con muchísimo placer" respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

...Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que, Ervos absorbió a Kilius por completo, mientras mas soldados se acercaban para aniquilarlos –a Ervos y Kilius, entonces sucedió algo inesperado…, empezó a brillar una luz de color rojo intenso, esparciendo destellos de luz, haciendo que todos aquellos soldados que iban a atacar a Ervos, se envolvían en llamas, al ser tocados por el inmenso haz rojizo...

"Así que, esta es la voluntad del fuego rojo?" preguntó Ervos. "Si, y mas aún, cuando estoy ayudándote a controlar todo su poder"

...En ese mismo momento después de que se fusionó con Kilius, su arma principal comenzaba a arder en fuego...

"Eh?, se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cabeza, convertido en forma de cinta rojiza cubierta en flamas?" preguntó Ervos.

"Yo estoy contigo, porque quiero conocer al maldito pecado que destruyó a mi planeta" respondió Kilius "Y también soy el que te genera mas poder y técnicas nuevas, esa es mi especialidad".

"Perfecto!, jejee entonces destruyamos a todos estos inútiles de un solo golpe!" dijo Ervos con emoción.

"Vamos a probar la voluntad del fuego entonces" dijo el noneball blanco ahora con una cinta rojiza cubierta en llamas atada en su cabeza.

...Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue, que Ervos saltaba lo mas alto posible para colocarse justo enzima del ejercito de sombras, para lanzar la nueva técnica de tipo fuego...

"KATON… GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

"_Ahhhhh!"_ (gritos de agonía de los soldados)

"Woah, que espectacular técnica Kilius!" gritó Ervos sorprendido, al ver que la bola de fuego gigante impactaba, y explotaba en el lugar donde estaba el primer escuadrón completo, generando un enorme onda expansiva –muy parecida a la de una bomba nuclear.

"Bien, ahora vamos con nuestro objetivo principal" dijeron ambos personajes. "Tenemos que ir al centro del pueblo"

...Mientras tanto en el centro del pueblo…

"Mi señor, el primer escuadrón ha sido destruido por completo por el individuo" notificó una sombra soldado.

"Muy bien, entonces dejen que venga hacia aquí, lo mataré yo mismo" ordenó el pecado. "Que nadie se atreva a atacarlo mientras pelea conmigo, confirmen la orden soldados!"

"Si, si señor" gritaron todas las sombras soldados en voz alta.

...Entonces, unos momentos después, Ervos y Kilius llegaron al centro del pueblo –con gran facilidad, porque Lucifer había dado la orden de no atacarlos, donde los esperaba el orgulloso pecado con ansiedad...

"Llegamos al centro" afirmó Ervos "Mira allí adelante, es Lucifer!" gritó Kilius.

"Bienvenidos…" dijo el oscuro y maligno pecado, mirándolos fijamente.

"Así que, tu eres el que destruyo a mi primer escuadrón de sombras…, eso quiere decir que eres un ser poderoso" remató el ser oscuro.

"Ja, con que tú eres el famoso pecado, que esta destruyendo todo en este pacífico planeta?" dijo Ervos en tono burlón. "Si que eres un desperdicio de tiempo, demonio apestoso" termino diciendo el padre del elegido.

"Si, y mataré a todo ser que se oponga la voluntad de mi Maestro" respondió con frialdad el pecado. "Es una lastima…" terminó diciendo el demonio.

"Que es una lastima, que te valla a patear el culo en mil pedazos?" dijo Ervos burlándose del demonio.

...La mirada de Ervos cambió totalmente, se convierte en una mirada fria y secante...

"Es una lastima que no voy a poder jugar contigo por mucho tiempo" respondió riéndose de Ervos. "Eres solo una pelota blanca con patas y brazos, que lleva un martillo en llamas mas grande que su cuerpo."

...Ervos hizo un movimiento rápido y se colocó detrás de Lucifer…

"Y si soy una simple pelota blanca… Cómo es que estoy detrás tuyo sin que pudieras reaccionar a tiempo? Dijo Ervos preparado para golpearlo con el martillo.

...Ervos golpeó al pecado… pero se desvaneció frente a sus ojos…

"Parece ser que te subestimé" dijo el pecado, que se había colocado justo detrás de Ervos.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo de ti, demonio infernal" respondió Ervos.

"Joh… empecemos con el juego, pero antes… quiero saber tu nombre" dijo el pecado, sacando desde ambas mangas de su túnica rasgada, dos espadas encendidas fuego.

"Ervos..." respondió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el demonio.

"Mh... interesante" pensó el demonio mientras corría hacia Ervos. "Será interesante matarte... Ervos!"

...Después de los diálogos entre ambos oponentes, comenzó una pelea que duró por lo menos quince minutos en los que, tanto Ervos como Lucifer, no podían concretar un golpe; debido a la impresionante agilidad de los dos oponentes...

"Es igual de rápido que yo Kilius!" dijo Ervos a su compañero en pleno combate, esquivando los golpes de las espadas de Lucifer con gran agilidad, moviendo el martillo en zigzag sobre su cuerpo esférico. "Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, que me estoy empezando a agotar!"dijo Ervos.

"Estamos casi en nuestro límite, yo tampoco puedo controlar el poder de Luxy por mucho tiempo más" respondió Kilius.

...Ervos se para a una distancia de quince metros de Lucifer mirándolo fijamente, ahora con la mirada de decisión...

"Bien, entonces tendremos que usar el poco tiempo que tenemos en un solo ataque mas" asintiendo el noneball. "Kilius quiero todo el poder del fuego de mi martillo en mi brazo, tengo una idea"

...Ervos se posiciona, haciendo un movimiento de brazos delante del pecado, tirando a un lado su martillo...

"Que pasa... no me digas que te estas cansando Ervos" dijo su enemigo en tono burlón. "No ves que me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo?" prosiguió el demonio mientras lo atacaba con un combo de espadas dobles.

...Ervos lo esquivó, saltando en el aire hacia atrás, y aterrizó unos metros detrás de donde estaba antes, para hacer la misma posición otra ves...

"Perdona... es que me estoy aburriendo de siempre hacer lo mismo" respondió Ervos.

...Ervos se posicionó como el deseaba, ubicando una mano detrás y otra justo en medio de su frente, tocando a Kilius, y las palabras que dijo fueron...

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" formando a su alrededor muchísimos clones de sombras idénticos a él.

...En ese mismo momento, Ervos empezó a preparar su técnica especial-que le había enseñado su maestro cuando él era un pequeño noneball, sabiendo que si tenía que llegar a esa última opción, era porque no había forma de salir con vida de la situación en que se encontraba- para matar a Lucifer con ese último ataque...

...Pero, cuando estaba haciendo el jutsu definitivo, Kilius le dijo a Ervos algo... haciendo que se quedara atónito... Mientras los clones de sobras atacaban a Lucifer...

"Luxy me entregó todo su poder, sacrificando su propia vida, para estar contigo en la pelea contra el pecado mas poderoso de los siete"

"NOOOO! PORQUE? NO TENÍA PORQUÉ HACERLO? NO ELLA... NOOO", gritó desesperadamente Ervos. "No te preocupes, ella le dejo parte de su voluntad del fuego a Kirby cuando nació" continuó diciendo Kilius.

"Eso quiere decir que no es blanco como yo?" Preguntó Ervos anonadado. "No, su color es la combinación de los poderes de ambos padres, su color es ROSA" dijo Kilius.

...Después de decir esas últimas palabras a Ervos, asintiendo con la cabeza, Ervos con una sonrisa dijo sus últimas palabras..., mientras los últimos clones de sombras eran destruidos por los múltiples golpes de Lucifer...

...Pequeños puntos de energía natural se reunían y giraban en el centro del brazo derecho de Ervos, comenzando a darle forma al jutsu...

"Bien, entonces se que voy a poder estar con Luxy dentro de muy poco... pero antes que nada, quiero que lleves a mi hijo al planeta de mi maestro para que lo entrene, para que cuando sea mas grande, pueda traer de vuelta la paz a la constelación Saguitaruis una vez mas..." dijo Ervos.

...El suelo en donde se encontraba parado Ervos comenzaba a hundirse, resquebrajarse y levantar rocas...

"Bien mi amigo, así cumpliré tu ultima voluntad" respondió Kilius mientras se separaba de Ervos. "En que planeta esta tu maestro?"

preguntó mientras Ervos se preparaba para dar el ultimo golpe.

...Ahora el justu estaba tomando forma de una pequeña esfera con finas líneas de energía que giraban alrededor del núcleo central del jutsu, haciendo un ruido agudo...

"PopStar" respondió fatigado Ervos. "Kilius vete ya, no quiero que te retrases, porque este jutsu es muy poderoso para que lo veas" afirmó el padre de Kirby.

"Cuento contigo amigo mió, y gracias por todo" dijo por ultima vez Ervos".

...El tamaño del jutsu, ahora era mucho más grande, y generaba un sonido estruendoso...

...Después de decir su ultima voluntad, Ervos ya tenia listo su jutsu definitivo, una gran bola de energía natural combinada con el poder del fuego de Luxy, haciéndola tan poderosa que quemaba todo a su alrededor, como si fuera un sol en miniatura –nada mas que esta se movía de forma circular generando en su centro un pequeño punto blanco...

"Que pasa Ervos, ya te estas rindiendo?" replico el pecado con ironía.

"No, solo estoy preparando mi despedida" afirmó Ervos al demonio.

"Qué... es eso?, ese poder es enorme..." pensó el orgulloso demonio.

...Ervos empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Lucifer, demostrando el poder destructivo de su jutsu...

"Esta es mi técnica definitiva, es un pequeño regalo para que me recuerdes" prosiguió Ervos

"Oh... me pregunto que clase de regalo podrá ser..." preguntó burlándose del pequeño noneball, preparándose para recibir el golpe mortal de Ervos.

...Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Ervos corrió hacia Lucifer con su técnica en su brazo derecho, arrastrando el jutsu por el piso debido a que era muchísima energía natural compacta en un solo punto, haciendo un camino en el suelo en dirección a Lucifer mientras su oponente lo esperaba con impaciencia...

"Esta técnica se llama...KATON…, ODAMA-_RASENGAN! _gritó por ultima vez Ervos, mientras atravesaba ambas espadas del pecado, que había usado como defensa, acertando la bola de energía natural en el pecho del demonio, quemándolo y desintegrándolo casi por completo.

"_AHHH!" (gritos de dolor de ambos oponentes)_

"ESPERO QUE MI HIJO Y KILIUS ESTEN BIEN..."

"PORQUE TENDRAN UN LARGO RECORRIDO QUE RECORRER..."

"LUXY, AMOR MIO, YA ESTOY REGRESANDO A CASA..."

...Esas, fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon de Ervos momentos después del impacto del ODAMA-RASENGAN en Lucifer; generando una gran explosión, que dejo un inmenso agujero en el lugar justo donde estaba parado el orgulloso pecado. Pero éste, había recibido parte del golpe, dejándolo débil y sin una espada...y Ervos ya no estaba...

"Que poder tan sorprendente... casi me mata" dijo sorprendido Lucifer "pero por mas energía natural que uno utilice... se necesita mas poder para destruirme, ya que los demonios podemos regenerarnos a voluntad"

"Mi señor, he cumplido con tu voluntad" susurró Lucifer mientras se ponía de pie y regeneraba casi todo su cuerpo.

"_**BIEN... EL ÚLTIMO PLANETA YA ES NUESTRO"**_

"_**AHORA... ABSORVE LA ENERGÍA VITAL DEL PLANETA"**_

"Si..., mi Maestro" respondió con una sonrisa malévola su fiel sirviente, clavando la única espada que tenia en su mano derecha, en el piso con gran fuerza, hasta que el mismo empezó a rasgarse, expandirse y brillar como el color del mismo infierno.

...Mientras tanto, Kilius tomaba al pequeño niño llamado Kirby para sacarlo del planeta que antes fue su hogar... para llevarlo al planeta PospStar, para que se entrene con el maestro de su padre, y así regresar la paz al universo...

"Vamos pequeño Kirby... es hora de irnos, que se nos hace tarde" dijo Kilius mientras tomaba al elegido, y lo colocaba dentro de su mismo cuerpo, y partía fuera del planeta destruido.

"Kyu... kyu" dijo el pequeño y rosado noneball, mientras miraba como se alejaba del planeta a gran velocidad.

...Mientras el planeta era completamente absorbido por la maligna oscuridad de Lucifer, hacía que todo se convirtiera en cenizas, y que se abrieran grietas por todo el globo, dando la imagen de que se estaba consumiendo y resquebrajando al mismo tiempo...

"Tenemos un largo recorrido por hacer... y poco tiempo para recorrerlo", dijo Kilius a Kirby, mientras el pequeño elegido se dormía de nuevo.


End file.
